Fly To Your Heart
by Chichi Musa Lynn
Summary: Chichi lost her memory when Goku was coming back from the other world for a day. There was a new threat after buu and he hurts chichi, goku got mad and turn evil. Chichi learns about her family history and learns that she has great power within herself. How will the Son family deals with it. Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fly To Your Heart chapter 1

Gohan has just announced the news to his mother and brother, about his father coming back from the other world for a day. Everyone was happy to see Goku again except one who was confused about her emotions. Chichi lay on her back on her bed thinking about Goku.

In 11 days Goku will be back and I am so happy to see him. Chichi thought

Oh who am I kidding, He's not coming back for me, He's coming back for a stupid tournament. Of course that's what he loves more 'fighting'! Chichi yelled in her mind

Did he ever love me? Chichi thought aloud should I be happy to see him after all this time? Am I being selfish? Do I mean so little to him that he chooses to be dead instead of being here with me? Wasn't he happy with me? Why didn't he contact me when he was dead when he could? What am I going to do? What should I do when I see him? What will he say or do? She thought

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She was aken aback by this, she wasn't expecting someone and people rarely visits her.

She quickly got out of bed and head down stairs while drying her tears with her hand. There was another knock at the door, a louder one this time.

"Coming! Chichi yelled.

Chichi open the door and was surprised to see the person standing in front of her.

'Hey Chichi. How are you doing?!" Bulma said with a smile

Hey Bulma. I'm fine, what are you doing here? Chichi said

Oh me. I'm going to take you out shopping. You know for next Saturday. You have to look your best girl. We're going to buy you new clothes, do your hair, and more importantly buy you some new undergarments." She replied and wink at her friend while Chichi blushed.

Um Bulma thanks but I don't think that will be necessary ". Chichi said

Oh come on. You haven't seen your husband for seven years and your telling me no. You need to look good for your man girl so do't deny me and get dressed cause we're going shopping. Now go. She said while pushing Chichi inside.

Bul… Chichi started but was interrupted by Bulma

Uh uh Chichi you are going and that's finale. I insist. I'm going to pay for all of it, you can buy whatever you want. Please chichi it will be fun.

Ok Bulma, whatever. I'll go get dressed and you wait here." Chichi said heading upstairs

Ok hurry up"! Bulma said.

Bulma sat down on the couch while watching T.V waiting for Chchi. She flipped through the channels looking for something she like. Finally with a sigh she turn off the T.V and call for Chichi.

Hey Chichi, you ready. Come on, I'm not going to wait all day you know'. Bulma said

Almost Bulma, Be patient! She snapped back.

Five minutes later Chichi came down stairs wearing her usual outfits. She took a pen from her purse and write a note to the boys.

Ready! Chichi said

I can see that. Now let's go!

Chichi and bulma head to Bulma's car. They were going to the mall.

End of chapter

Ok readers please go easy on me this is my first fantic and I'm not so good at grammar. Please review I promise this story will get better. I'm also having trouble with this cite, so it will be awhile till I update. Well thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Fly To Your Heart chapter 2

The electronic sliding doors open wide as Bulma and Chichi walk in the store. Bulma had five bags and chichi had three.

I'm glad you decided to came Chichi. We should go to lunch next and I know the perfect place." Bulma said

Thanks Bulma but I gotta go home. The boys might be hungry right now. "Chichi said

They can take care of themselves Chichi don't worry about them. Let's just have some fun now kay. Bulma said

You might be right bulma, I never really had time for myself. Chichi said

Of course I'm right. Chichi check out this dress, I like it. You should take it. Bulma said while she pick a pink short dress that is similar to the dresses she wears.

Are you crazy I wouldn't caught dead in this thing. It's too revealing, I won't have all guys looking at me like I'm some kind of prize money! Chichi said

OK OK OK let's just get something to eat ok' Bulma said

Bulma and Chchi went to the food court and order a hamburger French fries and a soda.

So Chichi aren't you exited about goku's return. Bulma said starting a conversation with her friend

I don't know Bulma, I just don't know. I don't even know if I fell the same about him anymore the way I used to. Chichi said

'Oh chichi' Bulma said placing a hand on Chichi's shoulder trying to comfort her.

I'm fine Bulma' Chichi said to her friend with a smile. "I think we should go home, Gohan and Goten will probably be hungry.' The raven hair beauty said

Standing up with their bags , the girls head out of the mall and head to Bulma's car.

So are you going to the tournament on Saturday? Bulma asks

Of course I'm going." Chchi responds to Bulma's question. They drove in silence, the only sound that was in the car was the radio. After 45 minutes' drive Bulma arrived at Chichi's house.

"Well bye Chichi sees you Saturday". Bulma waved goodbye to her friend. Chichi take her bags out of the car and wave goodbye to Bulma.

"Hey mom'. Seven year ol gotten said

Hi mom where were you? Gohan asks

Hi boys. I was out shopping with Bulma. Why don't you boys go wash up and I'll fix you dinner". Chichi said. The boys did as their mother said and head upstairs to take a shower.

It has been the usual for the Z fighters, they were ttraining for the tournament and couldn't wait to see their goku again. They all prepared themselves in their own way during the 11 days and tomorrow was going to be the day everyone was happy.

"Gohan"? Goten said

What's up squirt? Gohan said

Do you think dad will like me?

Of course he will. Dad's like an angel Goten, You'll always be happy when your with him. So don't worry about that Tomorrow's going tobe a big day. I guess this the first time your meeting him." Gohan said

You think so.' Goten said

Yea of course I'm sure. You should get some sleep." Gohan said

Goodnight big brother'. Goten said

Goodnight squirts." Gohan said.

"Oh Goku. I wish we could start all over again. I wish I could just forget all the times that I spent without you. I didn't need all this pain, once or twice was enough. I love you. Sometimes I wonder are the god's punishing me. I'm trying to forget those years without you. I'm waken up from this foolish dream thati have me and you was never true love. But I was too blind to see that I loved you but you never did, your friend thought the same too goku but I was just a foolish teenager. I'm looking forward to see you again. I want to tell you how I felt and that I'm moving on because I can't live my life in a fantasy". Chichi thought as a tears ran down her face.

Minutes pass and the whole Son household were asleep looking forward to tomorrow. 

End of chapter

ok everyone this is chapter 2 I wanted this whole story to be unique. I wanted to read it from another author of course and this is stressing, I can't wright. This story might not be perfect because I thought of both chapters while I'm typing. So review like I said this is my first fantic go easy on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Fly To Your Heart chapter 3

It was six in the morning at the Son household and Chichi was preparing breakfast for her family. Today was the day they would see their beloved Goku again.

Gohan, Goten breakfast is ready.' Chichi called out to the young half-saiyans.

Good-morning mama". Goten said while giving his mom a kiss in the cheek.

Good-morning honey, where's Gohan'? Chichi asked Goten

He's brushing his teeth momma ." Goten respond

Did you brush your teeth? Chichi asked

Yes". Goten said happily. When will daddy be coming back mommy? Shouldn't we be getting ready?

Chichi laugh at Goten eagerness. When we're done eating breakfast we could get ready , Bulma will come get us on her airplane". Chichi said. Just then Gohan came down the stairs kissing his mom goodmorning and sitting at the table.

Good-morning gohan ". Said chichi while putting plates of omelets, bacon, sandwiches, hot dogs, bread, cheerios, pancakes, and glass of milk orange juice and apple juice on the table. There were also apples, bananas, and ornges.

This look delicious mom". Gohan said

Yeah mom". Goten said nodding his head agreeing with his brother.

Thanks boys". Chichi said smiling at the boys

20 minutes later the whole Son family finish eating and the kitchen was clean.

Boys you better get ready, Bulma will be here soon'. Chichi said

K mom, let's go squirt". Gohan said

Yeah, I can't wait to meet daddy"! Goten said. At that said both boys head upstairs to take a shower, while Chichi went to their rooms to prepare their clothes. 10 minutes later the Son brothers head to their rooms to get dresses and Chichi head to her own bathroom to take a shower. When Chichi was finished she head to her room to get dress.

Boys are you ready? Chichi said from her room

Yes mom we're watching TV downstairs". Goten replied cheerfully

Ok boys I'll be there in a minute"! Chichi said

Five minutes later Chichi was heading downstairs. She accidently trip and fall downstairs. She fall on her head, her head was on the floor while the rest of her body was on the stairs. There was blood on her body mostly on her head.

The boys heard a loud noise and quickly ran to where the noise was coming from. They were in shock to see their unconscious mother laying on the floor with blood on her body.

'Mom"! The boys said in usion

Goten call grandpa, I'm going to get mom to the hospital. Hurry! Gohan said

Goten was on the verge of tears but quickly said what his older brother said. Gohan flew off to West City Hospital as fast as he can.

Hello goten my boy how are you". Ox king said through the phone

Hi grandpa. Mommy had blood on her face and she wasn't talking or moving, so big brother took mommy to the West City Hospital. Can you please go to the hospital. Bye grandpa see you at the hospital". Goten said and he hang up on Ox-king and head to the directions Gohan headed.

End of chapter

Ok this is chapter 3 don't worry the actions will come soon. I should there will be a little crossover with winx club and probably sailor moon but it won't be much of a difference. Well plz review. I will update chapter 4 in 2 or 3 days. Thank you all of and remember review


End file.
